


Scapegoat

by creaturesthatwontdie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, M/M, Not for smut, Rated For Violence, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, logan kills people, logan thinks its enemies to lovers, remus thinks its love at first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creaturesthatwontdie/pseuds/creaturesthatwontdie
Summary: Logan Latens- manager of a morgue and private investigator by day. A serial killer by night.What happens when he gets asked to look into a missing person who happens to be one of his victims? He accepts the case, of course. Now he just needs the perfect scapegoat... good thing there is a new night shift morgue worker, Remus, to take the fall.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 15





	Scapegoat

A loud rap at the door startled Logan out of his book- annoyed, he pushed his glasses up and massaged the bridge of his nose. His work day ends in twenty minutes, he planned on going home and taking a much needed shower. Some people are just inconsiderate. Setting down the book, (with a bookmark, never a dog ear, he wasn't a monster) he strode to his office door, opening it to find a weepy middle aged woman.

"Logan Latens, P.I, at your service," he greeted, guiding her to a soft rounded chair. "What can I help you with today?"

The woman sniffled, and grabbed a tissue from the box strategically placed alongside the chair. "It's my daughter. Amanda. She's been missing for a week and the police haven't found a trace."

Logan perked up at that. He loves mysteries, and his current record of closing a case was flawless. "Can you tell me anything more, Mrs…?"

"Call me Dot. Of course." She took a moment to compose herself. "Last Wednesday, Amanda had gone on a jog at around 8pm- she loves the night air. It never bothered me, since she has been taking Taekwondo classes since she was small. But that must not have been enough, because she- she never came home," Dot choked out, tears flowing once again. Logan eyed the clock and waited for her to continue. "She was jogging around Jumping Trail Park, and she had on a red sleeveless hoodie."

_Oh._ Images flashed through Logan's mind. A young woman, stopping to catch her breath, hands on her knees. A needle, already prepped with enough juice to keep her asleep for hours. The streetlight, dim and flickering.

_Well,_ he thought, _that was an easy case to solve._ He'd have to turn the woman away. And yet, wouldn't it be better if it was him looking into it, instead of someone else? He would be remorse to pretend to break his winning streak however… Aha! He could find a scapegoat.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Dot. I'll do everything I can to find your daughter," he lied smoothly, a plan already formulating in his head.

Her eyes shined and she grabbed his hands. "You will? Oh thank you, thank you so much! Please, bring my Amanda home," she wept.

He pulled his hands from her grasp and wiped them on his pants. "Of course. I'll retrieve the necessary paperwork," he said stiffly, and all but ran to the other room. He closed the door and immediately poured hand sanitizer into his palms. He could not stand touching someone who wasn't one of his… projects. He returned to the front room, handed her the paperwork and returned to his book, impatience burning through his veins. He needed to get started on his plan. 

Dot finished, and set it on his desk. "How much will this all cost?"

He looked at her, debating. "If you can guess the amount of jellybeans in that jar, it's free."

Her eyes widened, and she studied the jar. Logan got through a whole new chapter, when she spoke. "Five hundred and thirty six."

He grabbed his bookmark and stood up. "Correct." It wasn't. She was two hundred and ninety seven short. It never hurt to have someone be indebted to you, however.

She smiled, and some of the lines around her eyes disappeared. "Thank you so much Mr. Latens. I can't tell you how much this means to me."

He walked her to the door and held it open. "Yes, well. Get some rest." 

She nodded and disappeared down the hall, clacking footsteps echoing. Logan let out the breath he had been holding. Finally, at seven at night, he was free to go home.

*****

Logan opened the door and set his keys on the shelf, shrugging off his jacket and taking off his binder. He hung the jacket on a hook before getting headbutted by a short furry thing. "Hello, Prometheus," he greeted, bending down to rub an orange cat. "Hungry?" Prometheus meowed and followed Logan to the kitchen, where he served his can of wet food. 

Moments later he was in the shower, the scent of eucalyptus shampoo wafting through the bathroom. Not that he needed the help, but it was always easier to think when submerged in water. Now… it was time to plan.

He needed to find someone that didn't have an alibi for that night, and someone that could have some sort of motive. Then, he would need to collect some of their DNA and scatter it around the scene. Maybe shoe prints, too. Amanda's and the assailants. Pretend there was a struggle. 

Logan wasn't scheduled to work at the morgue until tomorrow afternoon, but he can't shake the need to go look at Amanda's corpse. It would help him visualize better, he reasoned. This didn't have to be complicated. Just a simple frame job. He had gotten away with so much, it was somewhat thrilling to have this added challenge element without having to risk getting sloppy. With increasing determination, he got dried off and dressed, and headed to the morgue.

*****

Logan opened the morgue doors and froze. There was a shaggy haired man, back turned, singing to himself, and working on a body. Not just any body. Upon second glance, Logan identified it as Amanda.

"Excuse me," he called out, striding into the room. The man whipped around, with a grin on his face.

"Hiya!" he greeted. He had messy stubble covering his lower face, and a mustache that would fit on an 80's cartoon villain. He wore a black collar, and his eyes- his eyes were coloured red? "Finally we meet! I'm Remus, but you can call me man of your dreams," he said, complete with a shimmy.

"Ah- Remus. I had forgotten we hired a night shift," he replied, moving closer towards the body and ignoring the flirtation. "How did you get access to this body? It was in a locked drawer." 

Remus shrugged. "Curiosity killed the cat. And imagine how horrible of a worker I'd be if I was dead! Guts and organs falling onto the floor while I try to measure a body's brain. I'd hate to be that janitor. On second thought, that would be a fun job!"

Logan did not point out that every worker is their own janitor. Instead, he studied Amanda closely. Remus did a surprisingly good job- but still, that was _Logan's_ project. He rolled the body back to the drawer. "In the future, stay out of locked areas."

"Sure thing, gorgeous. By the way, couldn't find her paperwork. Who was she?"

"None of your concern," Logan answered coolly. 

"Right, right, locked drawers. Well, I won't tell if you won't," Remus said with a wink. "May I have your name? Preferably the last one. On a marriage certificate."

"No, but you may call me Logan." He took off his gloves, tossing them in the trash.

"Then, _Logan_ , will you do me the honour of going on a date with me?" Remus sat down, propping his chin in his hands, sporting a pleading look.

"We just met."

"As my brother would call it, love at first sight!"

Logan sighed, and looked at the clock. Almost midnight. "I'm busy."

"With locked drawer stuff?" Remus asked, voice sounded genuinely curious.

"Yes." Logan stopped a moment, wheels turning. "Where were you last Wednesday night, approximately eight p.m.?"

"On my couch, having a Saw movie marathon," he answered immediately.

"Were you alone?"

"As always!" he replied cheerfully.

Logan nodded. He would make a perfect scapegoat. "Very well then. I'll go on a date with you." 

"Yes!" Remus cheered, falling out of his chair. He grinned up at Logan from the floor. "It'll be a night to remember," he winked.

_Yes,_ Logan thought. _It certainly will._


End file.
